This invention relates generally to handling of bulk materials, and more specifically to a truck mounted material transfer unit.
Bulk material handling machines, for example, material transferring units that handle materials utilized in the surfacing of roadways, are typically capable of transferring only onboard material. In addition, these transferring units typically do not provide a capability to elevate and redistribute material into locations that are generally inaccessible to standard trucks. Further, such bulk material handling machines are typically of such a size that they cannot be legally driven along a roadway.